Oddworld Hob
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Taking place after Hob and Stranger's Wrath. The young hero must unite three of Oddworld's heroes to help fight against a power hungry Gluckon who is after his Golem Arm and the power to control the world machine...


**Prologue: Captive King**

 **This is an attempt crossover with the world of Oddworld and runic game's "Hob" All right reserve.**

* * *

 **Legend's tell of a race before the Gluckons who had access to a literal world of technology. Who crafted the very planet it self, it's mechanical guts buried underneath it's crust. However, this civilization was overrun by a plague that killed and mutated the council who govern. The council managed to place the remaining members of their race in a deep sleep. The pure (But often cheeky) Sprites and their mother. Worked with a damaged Golem, one of the caretakers of the great machine. To select a champion to purified the plague and reach the tower to destroy the source of it, once and for all.**

 **Sadly, it took a few or...dozen tries. But hey! who's counting?**

 **Eventually** **a more "Sturdier" Champion awoke to the task, and his left arm was imminently infected by plague. The Caretaker, not wanting to lose another champion, severed the infected arm from his body and gave up his own arm in hopes of giving the boy a fighting chance and giving access to the machinery beneath. With his new arm, The young hero gained powers that helped him combat the plague and it's servants.**

 **After a series of trials and tribulations. The hero reached the tower, and encountered a glowing woman, the source of the plague. She told the hero to join with her and her own Champion to spread the plague, and in return was promise immortality and power. The Hero looked at the past history of his people and turned her down, deciding that the world should be what it should be, a place filled with life. And managed...with a regretful heart. To slay both the Plague Witch and the Fallen Champion.**

 **But from death came life, and the remaining Hoblings awoke to a green forest. With his task complete, the Damage Caretaker sat down and close it's eye for the final time. While the champion, Hob. Took his destiny as the ruler of his people. Using the courage and wisdom he gained to lead his people towards a better tomorrow.**

 **Well, until the Gluckons discovered them...**

* * *

Isack Gluckon was probably the most successful Gluckon on Oddworld, his company I-Tech-U made the finest in security, his Slig assistant and Valkery scientist. Walked beside him as he rode on a corporal scooter, due to his stubby legs and tall stature.

"We been doing research on the prosthetic arm on the subject. The energy readings inside are incredible!" Valkery scientist said reading the notes back at him.

"We been interrogating the squirt into telling us where he stashed his cloak wearing friends..." The Slig said grunting. "Getting info out of the kid is like buttering up a mime."

They walked into the lab where our Hero, Hob. was suspended in a tractor beam, looking around at the lab before seeing the Gluckon entering. His left metal arm was hooked with scanners as the Valkeries took notes base on the readings. He then looked back at the metal tray and saw his retractable sword, if he could only reach it...

"Well, Well. Not so tough without your sword? Too bad." Isack said taunting while the young silent hero growled.

A Valkery walked up with a buzz saw and Hob knew what they were trying to do. "Alright." Said The scientist. He then turned it on before moving it towards the metal arm. However the Golem arm's metal was too strong and merely caused the blade to get welded into a jag-less disk. The scientist then sighed before throwing the busted saw into the pile with the others broken saws, hammers, and other power tools. "Forget it! This arm is made from the same metal as those precursor ruins! _It's unbreakable!"_

Isack then turned before saying. "Looks like it's time for...The Cyclone."

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Sir! The Cyclone is still in it's beta stages due to it's power consumption issues!" One of the Valkery scientists said. "Think of the untold damages it will cause...and the electric bill."

"I'm the CEO of this corporation! I"M GIVING YOU AN ORDER!" Isack said before looking at Hob. "That arm is coming off!"

The head scientist sighed. "Sir, I really don't think-"

There was a gunshot before the Valkery hit the floor riddled with shotgun wounds. The Slig next to Isack cocked his shotgun, shocking everyone and Hob included. "Anyone else have objections?" Isack asked. Silence. "Good...BRING OUT THE CYCLONE."

A minute later, the wall opened as a large glowing saw blade hooked up to an engine. After hooking it up to several outlets. The Cyclone began to hum to life. Hob began to try to pull his arm out of the saw's way as it inched closer. Suddenly, the lights flicker before shutting off along with everything else in the room.

"What the!?" Isack yelled surprise as he lost sight.

"The Cyclone must've tripped the fuses." A Valkery said. "The backup power should come on soon."

In the darkness, a hand grabbed the retractable sword from the tray before the lights came on. "Hey!" Isack said as he saw the space in the tractor beam was empty.

They heard some panels being ripped opened, they looked to the doorway and saw the prisoner was rewiring the door. "He escaped! Stop him!" Isack yelled. The Valkery scientist ran towards Hob before he connected two wires. Causing the door to shut and lock.

"Ow." Said a Scientist after running into the closed door. Hob began to step back before running off down the hallway.

* * *

Two Scientist were trying to get the door opened. "I want that little squirt back now!" Isack shouted at his Slig assistant.

"I doubt he will come back willingly." The Slig replied before the Gluckon smiled evilly.

"...I was only referring to his arm."

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
